


P.R.I.D.E.

by neverhasty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, for the inspo, gold runs in our blood, shout out to virgina wolfe for the quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverhasty/pseuds/neverhasty
Summary: i have to be closeted at home so i take out my frustration in poetry





	P.R.I.D.E.

**Author's Note:**

> gay poetryis just my calling i guess

Iron flows through our veins

And gold fills our bones.

Our skin shines- bright diamonds glinting in the sun as

Our feet march in time with our heartbeats.

Rainbows fill our eyes

And hope gives us wings.

P    R    I    D    E.

Painted faces turned toward the sky with arms outstretched.

We glow, nay… we BEAM- radiant as the sun.

Joy and love emanate from our very being.

Our banners and flags the swords we wield.

And our pride a shield from those who would harm us.

P    R    I    D    E.

Arms linked and hearts beating as one

Our unity the phalanx that gives us

freedom to not hide and just be-

Free to love those we already do in public.

P   R    I    D    E.

We’re here,

We’re queer,

Get used to it.


End file.
